Five Different Opinions of Love
by tajikistan9696
Summary: In each of these five women, they all experience love, and maybe even get a glimpse of what it means to them. And they all had one thing in common; the result. Mineral Town Couples


_Oh man, sure has been a while. XD Anyway, this is a sad fic. D: I'm sorry, but I had this idea in my head, where each of the five girls experience heartbreak in different views, I have one for Karen, I just need a name. . And Ann, Mary, and Popuri, I don't have ideas yet, but since its Spring Break, writing will come more. :) That is unless, I'm not playing Super Mario Sunshine. XD Boy, I'm babbling a lot, oh yeah, sorry if the characters are OOC, I was so caught up with writing. XD And this is Elli's story, so it must be TOTALLY OOC. D: VERY SORRY ELLI FANS. D: _

_Anyway, I might as well share this story, nah, I'll do it on my profile. :P _

_P.S. Harvest Moon and their characters © Natsume, not me. :P_

_P.P.S. This reminds me of the fiction, (I forgot who made it and what it was called, but it was about each bachelor were heartbroken) And yeah, I was inspired by that and yeah…so I am seriously sorry if I plagiarized or anything. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Five different views of love-with the same result:_

_Heartbreak._

In each of these five women, they all experience love, and even get a glimpse of what it means to them. And they all had one thing in common; the result.

Anyone could tell that Elli was madly in love with the doctor. Even Gotz knew, and he _hardly_ went out of his cottage, unless it was a Saturday evening. Almost everyone knew, except one person, and that was the doctor himself. Doctor Trent Timothy Alex, famous doctor of mineral town, had only one love and only one, and that love was his work. His own pride and joy, was to see the happiness people felt once they were all better, his research and discoveries that could lead to better things, and the way he felt after he helped a citizen or fellow companion. He didn't notice the little nurse fidget whenever there hands touch, or whenever she smiled brightly while she hands him his coffee. No, he never noticed these things, because he never felt that attraction. However, Elli never gave up, she tried everyday, hoping to woo him with her gifts and kindness and her appearance. She tried talking to him everyday (well, she had to), but if she ever changed the conversation to something casual, he would always reply back "Focus on your work, nurse Elli.".

Most villagers would tell Elli to give up and look for another man, but she wouldn't, as Elli loved him, she was madly in love with him. Some people called her obsessed, but she shrugged it off. Even her best friends called her a obsessed, but still she didn't listen.

Elli tried to woo her beloved for two years, she tried smiling as sweet as she could to do the doctor or come up with excuses to see him in his office, and when Winter Thanksgiving came, she made him a three layered chocolate cake. The doctor quite shocked, mumbled thanks, and left it in his fridge. Every time, doctor mumbled a thanks, Elli questioned herself (or the doctor, but this was in her head) "Do you love me _now_?".

Elli's attempts were quite fruitless, and still she never gave up, until the farm girl came. Claire was very popular, having befriended everyone in the village, including Elli, the bubbly and cheerful girl could wrap anyone around her finger. Elli pleaded that she wouldn't take the doctor, but as fate was in Claire's hands, Claire confided to her, that she had a small crush to Dr. Trent Timothy Alex.

Elli's heart cringed, and she gave a smile and replied "Really? Why did you tell me?"

Claire blushed a bit, and then said, "Well, Elli, you're the kindest, nicest girl I have ever met, and I know you could give me some advice, since you work with Trent."

'_She already knew his name, it took me three seasons to figure it out! And she was only here for about six days!' _Elli thought to herself. She quickly calmed herself down. "Umm…well, I don't know much about him, because he hardly talks to me, sometimes. I'm sorry." Elli sighed, as did Claire, but she beamed at her.

"It's okay, I'll just find out by myself! Bye! Thanks again Elli!" Claire giggled as she left the clinic. Elli looked down at her papers, depressed and didn't notice a happy doctor, whistling. Elli looked up. The doctor never, in her whole time with him, _whistled_.

Elli peeked into his office and saw that he was cleaning up some of his papers on his desk, while he was whistling a tune. She went over to him, and then he looked up. He smiled a big grin.

"Elli! Nice to see you here!" the doctor couldn't stop holding that grin. Elli shifted nervously.

"Of course you'll see me here doctor, we work together." Elli said, a bit nervous.

"Oh. Heh, I seem to have forgotten. Silly me." The doctor laughed. Elli laughed a bit too, but in her head, she screamed '_The doctor never laughed before! Or even say 'Silly me.'_'

"By the way, Elli, have you met Claire?" Elli nodded, she didn't like the way this conversation was going. "Well, could you tell me more about her?" he asked meekly, turning a slight shade of pink.

"Why?" Elli asked sharply. The doctor gave her a confused look, "umm…why do you ask doctor?"

"Well…" the doctor's face color abnormally turned from bright pink to red as a tomato, and his voice became very high-pitched. "I guess you could say I like her?".

Elli's heart shattered, it was enough that the doctor didn't notice her, it was enough that Claire had a crush-no, loved him, but it was far too much for Elli to have her own love say that he loved another person. Elli could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. The doctor looked at her.

"I'm sorry Doctor!" Elli wept. "I-I-I-I'm just so happy for you guys!" she lied as she wiped away the tears. The doctor gave her a smile, and soon began blabbing things about Claire. Elli wasn't listening, she only had one thought.

_Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run._

"Doctor?" she choked out, "I have to go, Stu is waiting for me and I have to go make dinner for grandma and I have to clean the house." She spouted out more lies.

"Very well. You can leave." The doctor told her and soon began to start his paperwork.

The moment Elli stepped out the door, she ran, pass the church where Stu was still playing, pass her house where she lived with her grandmother and little brother, passed the inn where her best friends would be, and pass the farm where her so called rival would be. She ran all the way to Mother's Hill, and she stopped, facing her back from one step before meeting death. She thought to herself.

_Should I die as I kill myself right now? Or live my life to the fullest for the one I love to be happy? _

Elli cried, and once she made up her mind, she took one step back.

* * *

This woman's point of view was of unrequited love. Her love that was never meant to be. She was split in half for her self or for her love. Even though people called her obsessed, she didn't have enough love to stay on Earth just to see her love's happiness.

_Her love never existed._


End file.
